Prank Night
by AnnabelleLaRoux
Summary: "Okay. I guess pranking the teachers WOULD be a fun idea... meet you in the school parking lot? Okay... I like you, too. No, Edward I did not say 'love,' I specifically said 'like'. Yes, I'm sure. Fine. Bye, Loser. See you soon." E B One-Shot


Riiiiiiiiiiiing… Riiiiiiiiiiiing… Riiiiiiiiiiiing… Riiiiiiiiiiiing…

"Bella, pick up your damn phone!" my father's muffled voice came from my parents' bedroom, as my mother groaned loudly in exasperation.

"Sorry!" I yelled back, my voice sounding sleepy and juvenile.

"Hello?" I mumbled into the phone, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey, Bells, are we still on for tonight?" Edward, my best friend, asked quickly. Even over the phone, his voice was velvety smooth- the kind of voice that was used for car commercials, or phone commercials.

"Whuz tonight?"I slurred, stifling a yawn.

Edward paused for a moment before laughing quietly. "It's prank night, Bells, it's practically a rite of passage! C'mon! Get outta bed you lazy bones and get to school!"

I yawned audibly as the phone fell out of my hands, bouncing lightly onto my pillow.

"Did you just drop me?"

"You? Me drop you?" I giggled slightly, "Never! That was my idiot phone, always jumping out of my hands, calling me in the middle of the night- hey speaking of which, what time is it?"

"Its eleven thirty, remember? We planned this down to a tee. C'mon, Bellie, you've gotta get out of your warm, cozy, comforting bed!" Edward taunted me.

"Not helping," I grumbled, climbing out from under my covers. "How did you know it was warm, cozy, and comforting?" I asked, pulling a sweater over my nightshirt.

Edward coughed slightly, before answering, "Because you are." This boy made my heart soar.

"Aw, what a sweetie!" I laughed, pulling on a pair of socks.

"Stop it, you're making me blush!"

"But anyways, back to business, right? Okay. I guess pranking the teachers WOULD be a fun idea... meet you in the school parking lot?"

"Finally! I'm so proud of you!" I could practically hear the smile in his voice. "I like you, Bells."

"Okay... I like you, too."

"Wait, wait, did you just say, 'okay… I LOVE you, too?"

"No, Edward I did not say 'love,' I specifically said 'like'."

"You sure?"

Yes, I'm sure.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Bye Sleeping Beauty."

"Bye, Loser. See you soon."

I scrambled down the stairs, halfway down, almost falling down the rest of them. I quickly grabbed the keys from under the eve and locked the door, already sprinting to my mother's car.

Excitedly, I snapped my seatbelt on, already smiling, knowing Edward's and my devious plans were about to go into action.

I arrived at the school in no time, already spotting Edward's neon orange shorts peeping out from behind the bushes.

"Hey, what's up with the traffic-cone look?" I called, smirking slightly.

"Shut up" Edward called back, stumbling out of the bushes, managing not to look like a crazed killer who had just wandered out of a forest.

Bumping his shoulder to mine, he quickly jumped into action, "So I was thinking we should probs start with the science classroom, since I know you absolutely despise the teacher."

"If you ever say the word 'probs' again, I am breaking up with you." I sniggered, only half-serious.

"But we're not even together." Edward said in a melancholy tone.

"Exactly. That's how serious I am."

"Why so serious, Belle?"

"That was such a bad joke," I snorted.

"Bad it made you laugh- and that was the true goal."

"Gah is someone making popcorn? It smells so corny here! Oh wait, that's just you."

"Oh, haha, very funny. But back to right here, right now- your hatred of the science teacher has inspired me to go douche her room up first." Edward wiggled his eyebrows at me enticingly.

"I do not hate her."

"Riiiiiiiight. No, you just very, very, very, very, very, very strongly dislike her."

"I do not, I just feel like she should go back to college and switch majors…" I trailed off.

"Exactly!" Edward laughed, falling in step beside me. "So, glue under her desk?"

"Yup. Oh, and side note- stop acting like a five-year old."

Edward simply grinned, as we walked up to the main entrance together, our hearts pumping to the same rhythm.

Too quickly, we were in the science wing, and Edward was jimmying open my science teacher's door with his credit card.

"You are too rich for your own good." I sighed, watching the door give under his nimble fingers.

We were using the stickiest, most gooiest, and smelliest glue we could find, to paste under the teacher's desk. The big can said that it was usually used for woodworking, and would begin to dry as soon as painted onto a surface. If what the can said was 100% true, then our science teacher should end up walking barefoot back to her car.

"Oh this is so great" Edward sighed, already smearing a good dollop of glue onto the linoleum floor.

"Imagine her face in homeroom, she's gonna freak!" my lips pulled up into an involuntary smile. I guess it was true, I did hate her.

Another few strokes later, and the entire floor underneath our science teacher's desk was covered with two clear coats of glue.

"Beautiful." Edward whispered, grabbing my hand.

"Indeed." I replied. And it truly was beautiful, if you looked at it from our perspective. Mean, fat, old science teacher stumbling into her chair, wants to go to the bathroom but- whoops! Her shoes are glued to the floor, wow that would really suck. Unfortunately for her, I was laughing on the inside.

"Alright, who's next?" Edward asked, facing me.

"History." I answered with a grin.

In this case, I didn't hate the teacher at all; no in this case I disliked the subject, greatly.

"How about instead of using the mice for Language Arts, we use it for Social Studies?" I wondered aloud.

"Fantastic idea," Edward agreed.

As we walked through the doorway to the history classroom, to our dismay, we saw Ben and Angela, already setting paper cups filled to the brim with water, all over the floor.

"Hey!" Angela gushed brightly, "Are you guys here for Prank Night?"

Ben, as always, stood silent and stoic, staring at us as though we were a pair of strangers.

"Yeah… whose brilliant idea was to do all this?" I gestured to the water filled cups, littering the floor.

Angela, apparently not catching my sarcasm said proudly, "Ben," staring at him all lovey-dovey.

Ben, for the first time ever in the history that I have ever known him, smiled slightly back at her.

"And that's our cue," Edward said, his voice coming out slightly strangled, "C'mon, let's go put the mice in Language Arts."

"If there's nobody already putting bad ideas to use inside," I grumbled, at which Edward laughed at, putting his arm around me, urging me forward.

As we headed into the Language Arts classroom, we decided to put one of the mice in our teacher's desk, and let the other one loose near bookcases he kept hidden away in his 'teacher closet.'

"Here" Edward muttered absently, handing me one of the mice.

"Ew! No you do it! I'm not touching that thing!" I shrieked, jumping a foot away from his outstretched hand.

"Shhhh! You'll get us caught!" Edward hissed, pulling his hand back, walking away with the mouse towards our teacher's desk.

"Sorry" I murmured. He was wrong though; the janitors specifically left the main entrance open for students like us, because they hated the teachers almost as much as we did.

"So I think that's it…" Edward sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Yay!" I whisper-cheered, "Wait, what about math?"

"I kind of like my math teacher" Edward said sheepishly.

"Oh" I was shocked. "Noob" I fake-coughed.

"We could still do yours if you want…?" Edward trailed off in a questioning manner, pretending he hadn't heard my latest jab.

"Nah that's ok, I think I want to go home, into my warm, cozy, comforting bed." I smiled, "Thanks for today, or night I guess."

"No problem" Edward reassured me, "Let's get out of here, huh?"

"Definitely" and together, we raced each other out of the school, into our cars, and back into my imagination, because a few seconds later, I was slapped awake with a ruler by my science teacher, only to remember that Edward was dead, my life sucked, and that I would never be able to do such courageous acts without him. Ever.


End file.
